


Lebak, 1856

by kanasvetlana



Category: Max Havelaar (1976)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking & Talking, General, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: Verbrugge mengganti pikiran soal kejadian di rumah Adipati. Walau heran sempat heran, nantinya Max bakal mengerti.Terima kasih untuk Kak StorjaHistorja! <3
Relationships: Duclari/Verbrugge (Max Havelaar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StorjaHistorja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/gifts).



> phew gaboong ini challenging bat berasa ngecor jalan buat kompeni

Kontrolir Verbrugge tiba di beranda rumah dinasnya.

Langkahnya berat, walau dia hampir tak membawa barang tambahan kecuali keresahan. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih suram daripada mendung di Lebak pada penghujung hari itu. Padahal, asisten residen barunya tidak memberikan pekerjaan tambahan, apalagi permasalahan baru. 

Dia melewati Letnan Duclari yang tengah asyik dengan berlembar-lembar surat pribadi dan secangkir kopi di beranda.

“Verbrugge!” panggil si letnan. “Sini, sini. Secangkir kopi, barangkali?”

Lirikan Verbrugge jatuh ke cangkir Duclari. Asap tipis menguar dari permukaan kopi, beserta aroma kaya yang biasanya mendongkrak selera dia. Tidak jauh dari cangkir itu, setoples kue kering siap disantap. Amplop-amplop surat Duclari tersebar, sebagian besar dari mereka telah dibuka. Pemiliknya sendiri sedang tidak membaca, melainkan menunggu Verbrugge —siap memanggilkan pelayan mereka.

Namun, kontrolir itu cuma menggeleng pelan.

“Ayolah,” bujuk Duclari yang memberikan cengiran. “Aku sudah selesai membaca, lagipula. Tidak ada yang harus kubalas cepat-cepat. Sepertinya, kamu punya banyak cerita hari ini.”

“Tidak ada.”

“Ayo sini, aku butuh asupan ketololan bos barumu.”

Kali ini, Verbrugge hanya diam. Isyarat alis Duclari yang naik tak dia hiraukan sama sekali. Mendesah berat, Verbrugge beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak sekalipun dia menengok ke Duclari di beranda.

Sementara di luar, Duclari memandangi sekilas punggung kawannya itu sampai masuk ke kamar. _Mungkin nanti, dia akan bicara,_ pikirnya.

Pada hari-hari biasa mereka, Verbrugge tak pernah keberatan menemani Duclari di beranda. Kadang, di ruang studi kalau hujan dan angin menerpa. Mereka bakal berbagi soal apa pun (terutama Duclari yang memang suka bercerita soal garnisun kecilnya, juga peristiwa kecil saat patroli). Menurut Duclari, posisi Verbrugge sebagai kontrolir, seharusnya, membuat dia tak pernah kehabisan kisah juga. Terutama jika asisten residennya tidak takut dengan masalah.

Akan tetapi, sore itu Duclari terus sendiri. Pelayan rumah itu terlalu sibuk buat jadi teman bicara. Sempat dia terpikir buat mendatangi Verbrugge sekalian di kamarnya, tetapi dia tidak mau kalau hal itu malah jadi mengganggu. Daripada membikin suasana hati Verbrugge lebih buruk, Duclari memutuskan buat tetap di beranda bersama surat-suratnya sambil menunggu. 

Dia terpaksa beranjak dari kursinya lantaran hujan yang datang bersama matahari terbenam. Segera dia cepat-cepat merapikan suratnya, walau asal ditumpuk, yang penting selamat. Cangkir kosong di meja dia tinggalkan, dan dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Tolong cangkirnya dibereskan,” kata Duclari kepada pelayan yang berpapasan dengannya. Sebelum si pelayan pergi, dia mengedikkan kepala ke pintu kamar Verbrugge, lalu bertanya pelan, “ _Dia ada?”_

“Ada, _Meneer._ ”

“Jangan keras-keras,” ujar Duclari, “ _kaubikinkan kopi?”_

Pelayan itu menggeleng, “ _Beliau tidak keluar kamar dari tadi.”_

Sesudahnya, si pelayan pamit untuk membereskan cangkir di beranda. 

Masih membawa surat, Duclari menunggu sampai pelayan tak terlihat lagi. Dia mendekat ke pintu kamar Verbrugge. Matanya nyaris tak berkedip, tampak khawatir. Menahan napas, dia kepalkan tangannya, siap buat mengetuk —tetapi batal. Dia tak mau mengganggu.

Verbrugge masih tak tampak juga ketika makan malam terhidang.

Sepi benar meja makan pada malam itu, cuma terdengar sesekali denting garpu dan sendok Duclari. Pelayan yang menunggu perintah di dekatnya tentulah tidak bicara kecuali ditanya. Duclari cuma minta keterangan soal Verbrugge, yang jawabannya masih sama seperti tadi. Kontrolir itu benar-benar mengurung diri di kamarnya.

“Kamu sudah ketuk pintunya? Dia ada, ‘kan?“ tanya Duclari.

“Katanya, beliau makan nanti, _Meneer._ ”

Duclari mengernyitkan dahi. Menatap si pelayan sejenak, lalu melirik ke porsi kedua kue yang menjadi hidangan penutup malam ini. Sementara di seberang, nasi, lalapan, dan semur daging buat Verbrugge sudah tidak berasap lagi. Tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

“Heran,” gumam Duclari. “Tadi aku sudah mencoba panggil dia, tapi tak ada jawaban. Apakah dia marah kepadaku? Kalau begitu, sekarang, tolonglah kamu panggil dia. Katakan, aku menunggu.”

Pelayan itu mengiyakan. Dia hampiri kamar Verbrugge. Pada ketukan pertama, hasilnya sama seperti usaha Duclari —tak ada jawaban. Baru pada ketukan ketiga suara Verbrugge terdengar, itu pun pelan sekali, dan hanya mengizinkan si pelayan buat masuk.

Duclari menunggu pelayan mengajak Verbrugge makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan itu kembali ke meja makan bersama Verbrugge yang masih berwajah masam. Alisnya bertaut, matanya tak berbinar. Kemeja kusut yang melekat di badannya masih kemeja kerja, begitu juga celana, belum diganti dari sore tadi.

Tetap saja, ekspresi Duclari langsung cerah melihat Verbrugge keluar dari kamar. Dia duduk lebih tegak kala Verbrugge menunggu pelayan menarikkan kursinya. 

“Akhirnya, kamu datang!” ujarnya menyambut Verbrugge yang duduk. “Maafkan aku ya, tadi aku benar-benar lapar, jadi aku makan lebih dahulu —tapi tenang! Aku tetap akan di sini sampai kamu selesai.”

Respon Verbrugge hanya lirikan mata singkat. Dia memasang _napkin_ dengan malas. Satu-satunya suara dari dia cuma gerak alat makannya.

“Semur hari ini enak sekali, bukan. Awalnya, aku agak kaget ketika pertama kali makan semur daging kerbau seperti yang ini. Lama-lama boleh juga. Kalau bisa, aku mau bawa satu buat kerabatku.”

“Lumayan,” gumam Verbrugge sambil menyendok semur.

“Ah, lain kali kamu harus coba kalau masih hangat. Menurutmu, kalau dagingnya dijadikan isi roti lapis apakah bakal enak juga?”

Duclari memakan sepotong kecil kuenya, menunggu respon Verbrugge. Dia sengaja melambatkan giginya agar bisa mengimbangi, tetapi nampaknya, si kawan agak kesusahan dengan daging yang dia kunyah.

“Ya, memang agak keras kalau dibandingkan dengan daging sapi,” tambah Duclari sambil terkekeh. “Cuma, orang sini bilang daging kerbau lebih kuat, bisa kamu hangatkan berulang tanpa hancur.”

“Hmm, begitu.”

Sekali lagi, Duclari memotongkan kue dengan garpu, lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya terus mengawasi Verbrugge yang makan lambat-lambat. Dari tadi, Verbrugge tak mengindahkan nasinya, hanya menyantap kentang dan daging dari mangkuk semur.

Duclari kembali membuka topik, kali ini sambil tertawa.

“Iya juga, hahaha! Tadi ada serdaduku yang _nyemplung_ ke sawah lagi. Dia orang baru, belum terbiasa melewati pematang.”

“Oh ya?”

“Begitulah! Seandainya aku ada di baris belakang, aku bakal tertawa. Jatuhnya lucu kali ini, dia tersungkur sampai mukanya kotor juga. Mana tega aku memarahi serdadu lain yang tersenyum-senyum.”

“Kasihan, sih.”

“Mungkin lain kali, aku harus sering-sering mengajak mereka lari pagi lewat persawahan, ya! Biar terbiasa (dan mereka juga bakal lebih segar menikmati udara pagi di sini). Kamu harus coba juga, pastinya kamu bosan ‘kan berada di ruang kerjamu itu terus.”

Duclari menunggu jawaban. Pemuda di hadapannya cuma diam kali ini. Bahunya naik sedikit kala dia menarik napas panjang, tetapi pandangannya tak sekalipun membalas Duclari.

Dia kembali bertanya, “Kapan kamu terakhir ke Batavia, Verbrugge?”

Sejenak, Verbrugge menghentikan gerak tangan. Dia melirik Duclari dengan dingin, berhenti mengunyah pula. Setelah menelan daging, barulah Verbrugge menjawab, “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Aku penasaran dengan kondisi di sana. Lebih ramai dan menjanjikan, ya, kabar-kabarnya? Pelabuhannya juga lebih sibuk, begitu kata teman-teman yang menyuratiku dari sana.”

(Verbrugge benar-benar tidak menggubris dia kali ini.)

“Kamu sebenarnya makan, ‘kan, Verbrugge?” tanya Duclari akhirnya. “Dari tadi, semurmu seperti tidak berkurang. Mau dihangatkan lagi?”

“Aku makan kok, yang dari tadi bicara terus ‘kan kamu.”

“Ah, oke, teruskan kalau begitu,” dan Duclari merasa tidak nyaman. Mungkin seharusnya, dia menunggu Verbrugge keluar kamar dan makan berbarengan. Dia melirik kuenya yang tersisa setengah.

Duclari menghabiskan kue itu tanpa mengajak bicara lagi.

Usai makan malam, Verbrugge akhirnya memanggil Duclari.

“Mau minum anggur?” tanya Verbrugge pelan.

Duclari menahan senyuman, berusaha tampak heran, “Anggur? Yakin, Verbrugge? Besok masih hari kerja.” 

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Sebenarnya aku juga mau minum denganmu,” dia menghela napas, “tapi sayang sekali, yang minggu lalu itu anggur terakhir kita. Aku sudah pesan lagi dari Serang, tapi belum dikirim karena cuaca buruk.

Verbrugge mengernyitkan dahi. Decak kecil keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tanpa menyahut Duclari, dia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan tangan di dalam saku celana.

“Mau ke mana, Verbrugge!” panggil Duclari dari kursi. “Di luar hujan!”

Ragu kawannya itu mendengar, Duclari beranjak pula mengikutinya. Dia bergegas ke arah kamar Verbrugge. Sebelum dia mengetuk, matanya mendapati Verbrugge di beranda, memandangi hujan sembari merogoh-rogoh saku. Bibirnya menahan sebatang sigaret.

Duclari mendatanginya, langsung menyodorkan pemantik.

“Bagaimana dengan teh?” ujarnya ramah. “Nanti aku minta bikinkan.”

“Teh … ?”

Verbrugge tampak tidak yakin. Duclari merangkulnya sambil mengangguk-angguk semangat.

“Pakai gula, boleh,” bujuk Duclari. “Kalau suka, krimer juga ada.”

Sebagai tambahan, Duclari mengedikkan kepala, tersenyum juga.

“Gula,” sahut Verbrugge pelan, “tapi tidak di sini. Di ruang studiku.”

Duclari segera memanggil pelayan mereka untuk membikinkan sepoci teh sesuai dengan permintaan Verbrugge. Dia juga mengingatkannya agar teh beserta cangkir diantar ke ruang studi. Pemantik yang dia berikan akhirnya tak terpakai —Verbrugge sudah tak minat merokok.

Sepanjang mereka menunggu teh datang, tak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu. Verbrugge hanya duduk. Duclari bersenandung sambil melihat-lihat isi rak. Baru ketika teh tersaji, Duclari memulai.

“Jadi, kira-kira apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?” katanya.

Verbrugge menghela napas. Dia meminta izin kepada Duclari pakai sorot mata untuk, setidaknya, meneguk sekali saja teh hangatnya. Duclari setuju, dia ikut mengangkat cangkirnya sendiri.

“Jadi, hari ini, di rumah Adipati,” Verbrugge memelankan suaranya, _“aku melihat Residen Slijmering menawarkan uang ke Adipati.”_

Spontan, Duclari menaikkan alis, “Wah, aku juga mau uang. Lanjut.”

“Uang itu tapi dia berikan sambil bertanya, _apakah Adipati punya dendam kepada Havelaar? Atau masalah?_ Kamu paham ‘kan, Duclari?”

“Wah, jadi uangnya cuma bisa didapat kalau dia mengatakan hal buruk soal Havelaar, begitu ‘kan!” seru Duclari sambil menggeleng enggan. “Kalau begitu caranya, aku lebih baik miskin.”

Verbrugge kembali menyeruput teh.

“Baguslah kalau kamu paham,” gumamnya lega. “Kesannya seperti Residen mau menjatuhkan Havelaar dengan cara kotor begitu.”

“Kamu sudah ceritakan ini ke Havelaar belum?”

“Sudah, tapi aku tidak mengizinkan dia buat memakai informasi ini demi pembelaan dirinya ke Gubernur Jenderal.”

Cangkir Duclari berkeletak keras pada pisin ketika dia meletakkannya.

“Kamu ini kenapa selalu setengah hati, sih!” celetuk Duclari kecewa.

“Apa maksudmu setengah hati? Aku hanya tidak mau asal menuduh,” sahut Verbrugge acuh tak acuh.

“Tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang _Residen mau menjatuhkan Havelaar!_ ”

“Kamu ini mendengarkan aku ‘kan, Duclari? Kubilang tadi, **_kesannya!_ ** Sikap Residen itu **_terkesan_ **seperti dia mau menjatuhkan Havelaar! Lagipula, dia cuma bertanya kepada Adipati— ”

“Lalu bagaimana respon Adipati soal itu, Verbrugge?”

Sikap Verbrugge seperti tak mendengar Duclari bertanya sama sekali. Dia mengisikan teh ke cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Tak ada dia merespon Duclari barang selayang pandang pun.

“Verbrugge, kamu mendengarku, ‘kan?” tanya Duclari lagi.

Kali ini, Verbrugge melirik Duclari, tetapi tetap diam seribu bahasa.

“Verbrugge, ayolah!” seru Duclari sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja. “Kamu ini selalu membikin aku penasaran. Maksudku —Adipati itu, apakah dia mengambil uangnya? Apakah dia membuat-buat cerita soal Havelaar? Masalahnya, tanpa dibuat-buat pun, Havelaar pasti sudah sering membuat dia pusing, ‘kan? Bagaimana uangnya, Verbrugge?”

“Aku sudah menceritakan apa yang aku tahu kepadamu.”

Duclari mendesah berat.

“Begitu ya?!” tukasnya sambil menyilangkan tangan. “Kukira, kamu sudah menceritakan **_setengah dari_ **apa yang kamu tahu kepadaku.”

“Terserah. Minum tehmu, Duclari, nanti dingin.”

Tiba-tiba, Duclari bangkit dari kursinya. Sekali lagi, dia menarik napas panjang, lalu melipat tangan di dada. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Verbrugge, kemudian berhenti tepat di belakang kursinya.

“Bisa-bisanya kamu sejahat ini, Verbrugge,” gumam Duclari.

“Apa maksudmu, **_jahat_ **?”

Duclari berbalik, menatapnya geram. Dia menekankan jari telunjuknya ke dada Verbrugge.

“Sejahat ini!!” bentak Duclari. “Kamu tega, ya, membiarkan Havelaar,” dan jarinya pindah menunjuk keluar, “melawan orang-orang itu sendirian! Adipati, lah! Sekarang Residen, lah! Selama ini, kamu tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini, tetapi apa yang kamu lakukan?! Diam?! Menonton?!?! Berpura-pura tidak melihat apa pun?!?!!!”

Napas Verbrugge tertahan, alisnya menukik turun sedikit. Namun, dia hanya balas menatap Duclari dalam diam. Tanpa dia menjawab, sebenarnya Duclari sudah bisa menjawab sendiri.

Duclari kembali menyilangkan tangan di dada. Matanya memicing.

“Baik, aku paham,” cetusnya dingin. “Aku paham. Pasti soal keluarga, benar? Karena kalau kamu diracun seperti atasanmu sebelumnya, keluargamu akan kehilangan pencari nafkah, begitu?”

Verbrugge menurunkan sorot matanya dari Duclari.

“Tapi Havelaar juga punya keluarga, Verbrugge!!” bentak Duclari lagi. “ _Meneer_ Slotering juga punya keluarga! Jangankan kita, kamu lihat, orang-orang Lebak yang sengsara ini juga punya keluarga!”

Lama-lama, Verbrugge tak tahan juga. Dia memegang cangkir lebih kuat, dan akhirnya, menatap Duclari lebih tajam.

“Sangat lucu mendengar kamu bicara segampang itu soal orang-orang Lebak yang sengsara ini,” gumam Verbrugge dengan pandangan hina, “padahal uang yang kamu terima, makanan yang kamu santap, teh yang kamu minum sekarang ini, … semua berasal dari jerih payah rakyat Jawa yang dieksploitasi.”

“Oh, langsung ke intinya saja, Verbrugge.”

“Intinya, kamu tidak lebih jahat dan berdosa dari aku, Duclari!”

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Duclari tertegun, Verbrugge pun sama. Keduanya masih berkontak mata, tetapi tak ada yang mau memecah sunyi suasana. Kalaupun ada suara, cuma derasnya hujan dari luar.

Verbrugge menelan ludah, bersiap menghadapi apa pun yang bakal dikatakan Duclari. Padahal, Letnan itu malah menunggu apakah kira-kira, Verbrugge masih punya sesuatu buat diutarakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Duclari meneguk habis teh di cangkirnya yang telah agak dingin.

“Baik,” ucap Duclari datar, “baik. Kamu memang benar, Verbrugge. Aku sama jahatnya sepertimu, sama berdosanya sepertimu.”

Dia meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di pisin.

“Tapi setidaknya, mencoba berbuat baik dan benar dalam situasi seperti ini tidak akan menambah dosamu.”

Sudah mengatakan itu, Duclari merasa puas. Marahnya masih ada, tetapi dia tidak mau peduli lagi. Dia beranjak dari ruang studi, meninggalkan Verbrugge sendiri di sana.

Sang kontrolir tak berpindah dari kursinya walau hujan selesai, terlalu sibuk merenung ditemani setengah poci teh yang sudah dingin.

* * *

Hujan yang semalam turun nyaris membuat Max Havelaar terlambat bekerja. Sesampainya di meja kerja, dia melihat Verbrugge tiba.

“Pagi, Verbrugge!” sapanya sembari tersenyum. “Awet benar ya, hujan semalam. Tadi pagi masih gerimis. Oh iya, kamu sudah sarapan?”

“Sudah,” sahut Verbrugge pelan. Bahunya bergetar kaget ketika Max menepuk sambil bertanya.

Max duduk tegak di kursinya, lalu mengeretekkan jari dan leher.

“Jadi, apa yang bisa aku kerjakan hari ini?” tanya Max.

“Havelaar,” kata Verbrugge hati-hati, “kamu … kamu masih ingat dengan pembicaraan kita kemarin? Tentang … yang di rumah Adipati?”

Max mengangguk tegas. “Ada apa dengan itu, Verbrugge?”

“Kamu boleh melaporkannya ke Gubernur Jenderal.”

Kumis Max bergerak kecil bersamaan dengan kernyitan dahi. Dia tersenyum lebar, senang bukan kepalang —tetapi bingung. Matanya terheran-heran menatap Verbrugge.

“Terima kasih!!” ujarnya penuh semangat. “Terima kasih, Verbrugge, atas kebaikan kamu! Aku tahu kamu akan sadar kalau itu adalah hal yang benar demi rakyat Lebak. Hanya saja, aku penasaran … _kenapa_ , Verbrugge? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berubah pikiran?”

Kontrolir Verbrugge hanya menaikkan bahu. Dia menjawab pelan setelah agak lama membisu, “Yah, habisnya, kata Duclari … ”

Dan dia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Max menunggu lanjutan, tetapi Verbrugge diam. Walau heran, Max mengangguk, berpura paham. 


	2. Chapter 2

Verbrugge dan Duclari datang bersama ke rumah dinas Havelaar.

Hari masih pagi, tetapi rumah itu sudah riuh. Warga setempat yang tahu akan pensiunnya Havelaar dari jabatan asisten residen tengah berkumpul buat memberikan salam perpisahan mereka. Tidak ada seorang pun tampak gembira, tentu saja, berhubung ini adalah kali kedua Lebak kehilangan seorang pejabat yang memahami penderitaan mereka, sekaligus mau berusaha melawan sistem bobrok di sana.

Keduanya saling pandang sejenak, menghela napas berbarengan. Tidak ada yang mengajak ke Max dan keluarganya, ataupun Raden Djaksa yang sebenarnya sudah memberi isyarat agar mendekat. Mereka sama-sama belum sanggup menghampiri Max untuk mengucap salam perpisahan di pertemuan yang, mungkin, terakhir kali ini.

Masih segar dalam ingatan masing-masing ketika mereka mendatangi Max buat mengucapkan selamat atas promosinya sebagai asisten residen di Ngawi. Akan tetapi, Max malah murka. Promosi itu cuma kedok buat dia, sebuah usaha agar dia berhenti mengendus Perkara Lebak. Buktinya, surat promosi itu dia terima setelah dia mengajukan permintaan kepada Gubernur Jenderal buat mengusut kasus tersebut.

“Verbrugge,” ajak Duclari pelan, “kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo ke sana.”

“Kamu _duluan_ ,” ujar Verbrugge lebih pelan lagi.

“Hei, yang biasanya ketemu Havelaar di kantor seharian ‘kan kamu.”

“Tapi yang mengajak ke sini pagi-pagi ‘kan kamu.”

Duclari berkacak pinggang, matanya memicing.

“Apa, sih! Kamu yang tengah malam mau ke sini sebelumnya— ”

“Hei, diam kamu, lihat itu Tine sedang ke sini … ah, bagaimana ya ...”

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka bergerak, Tine Havelaar menghampiri mereka terlebih dahulu. Suaminya, Max, mengikuti agak jauh di belakang sambil menggandeng putranya.

“Kalian berdua kenapa berdiri saja?” sapa Tine yang tertawa ramah. “Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu! Jangan sedih begitu. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di Amsterdam.”

Duclari balas terkekeh pendek. Verbrugge hanya tersenyum samar.

“Mau, ya?” kata Tine lagi. “Pokoknya, nanti kalian berdua harus ke rumah kami. Aku janji akan menyajikan kue apa pun yang kalian mau. Suamiku juga masih punya banyak cerita, bukan soal Arles saja …”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Verbrugge akhirnya, buat menyenangkan Tine. “Omong-omong, kalian akan langsung pulang? Naik kapal?”

“Kami ke Batavia dulu,” sahut Max yang baru bergabung. Dia memberi Verbrugge secarik kertas dari buku catatannya. “Ini alamat sementaraku di Batavia. Kami bakal berdiam di sana, menunggu ada kapal yang berangkat ke Belanda … benar juga! Kalau kamu mau, Verbrugge, aku bisa menjenguk adik-adikmu di Batavia.”

Max menepuk-nepuk bahu Verbrugge. Buat menanggapinya, Verbrugge pun mengangguk pelan dan bergumam, “Terima kasih.”

Selanjutnya, Max menghampiri Duclari.

“Terima kasih atas dukunganmu,” kata Max sembari menatap. “Sungguh, aku beruntung bertemu denganmu, Letnan Duclari. Kamu membuktikan kalau di dunia ini masih ada orang yang waras.”

“Aku pun berhutang budi kepadamu. Kuharap, aku bisa membalas budi baikmu ketika kita bertemu lagi,” sahut Duclari.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kereta kuda menuju Batavia datang menjemput. Putra Max melambaikan tangan kepada mereka semua kala kereta berangkat. Verbrugge dan Duclari balas melambaikan tangan kepadanya, sampai kereta kuda itu hilang di balik rimbun pepohonan.

Keramaian warga setempat di rumah dinas itu lambat laun berkurang. Satu per satu petani kembali ke sawah, para wanita kembali ke rumah. Janda _Meneer_ Slotering pun tidak terlihat lagi.

Secara tidak sengaja, Verbrugge berpapasan dengan Raden Djaksa. Sorot mata mereka sama-sama campur aduk, antara sedih, cemas, bimbang. Dari cara Raden Djaksa menatap itu, Verbrugge bisa menafsirkan sendiri pertanyaannya, _apakah berakhir sampai di sini?_

Verbrugge, sayangnya, tidak bisa menjawab. Sama seperti sang raden, dia tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya kasus ini. Jadilah dia menggeleng ragu, lalu berangkat pulang bersama Duclari.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tak ada yang memecah keheningan. Verbrugge masih terpikir akan setiap perkara yang lewat di depan matanya, tanpa dia bisa melakukan apa-apa. Duclari tidak percaya bahwa sistem kolonial, ternyata, lebih busuk dari dugaannya sendiri. Beberapa kali mereka sempat bertemu pandang, tetapi tetap, tak seorang pun membuka pembicaraan.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Verbrugge jatuh lemas di berandanya.

“Verbrugge!!” panggil Duclari yang langsung menahan tubuhnya. “Verbrugge, hei, kamu kenapa?! Bangun!! …. Pelayan, bantu aku! Dia pingsan, cepat ke sini, bantu aku angkat dia ke kamarnya!!!” 

* * *

Seingat Duclari, dia hanya menutup mata sebentar kala duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur, menunggui Verbrugge yang masih pingsan di kamarnya. Walau tahu Verbrugge bakal bangun kalau sudah berkurang syoknya, Duclari tetap di sana. Akan tetapi, ketika dia membuka mata, kontrolir itu sudah tidak terbaring lagi, melainkan duduk di sisi kasur, tertunduk. Wajahnya pucat, penuh rasa bersalah.

Buru-buru Duclari mengerjap-ngerjap biar matanya lebih segar. Dia paksa tubuhnya duduk lebih tegak. 

“Sudah baikan, Verbrugge?” tanya Duclari, berusaha terdengar santai.

“Ini semua salahku,” gumam Verbrugge lirih.

“ ... Verbrugge?”

Tidak ada balasan. Verbrugge hanya melirik Duclari dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya membuka, bergetar pelan seiring bicara.

“Ini semua … salahku,” ulangnya, nyaris berbisik. “Kamu benar, … Duclari. Aku lihat semuanya, tapi aku … tapi aku diam. Dulu, aku ... tidak membantu Slotering. Aku tidak membantu Slotering!!”

Duclari hendak menyela, tetapi Verbrugge melanjutkan.

“Kalau dulu aku … aku membelanya, atau setidaknya … membantu sedikit, semua tidak akan jadi begini. Istrinya takkan menjanda. Anak-anaknya … anak-anaknya takkan menjadi yatim … ”

“Verbrugge, hentikan,” kata Duclari, tetapi sebelum dia menambahkan, kontrolir itu sudah tertawa pahit, dan menarik napas panjang.

“Aku jahat, ‘kan,” dan dia tersenyum pedih sembari memandang lantai. “Aku rela mengorbankan orang-orang Jawa ini … demi roti yang dimakan keluargaku … di Batavia. Padahal, ya, … mereka juga punya _keluarga_ , ‘kan … ? Dan mereka … kukorbankan buat keluargaku. Mereka mati buat keluargaku, Duclari!!”

Duclari bergegas bangkit dari kursi, mengambil segelas air di nakas. Cepat-cepat dia duduk di sisi Verbrugge. Dirangkulnya pemuda itu, sambil menyodorkan gelas air di tangan.

“Sudahlah Verbrugge,” bujuknya hati-hati. “Sekarang, kamu minumlah, agar perasaanmu lebih baik. Aku tahu hari ini berat buatmu, tetapi— “

Suara Verbrugge meninggi, “Kamu juga!! Kenapa kamu masih di sini?! Buat apa kamu peduli dengan orang sepertiku?!”

Duclari menjauhkan gelas dari Verbrugge, balas menatapnya. Sejenak, dia hanya diam, nyaris tidak berkedip. Rahangnya tampak kaku.

“Karena kamu temanku,” jawab Duclari pelan. “Aku tahu kamu, dan kamu orang baik. Aku khawatir, dan kekhawatiranku ini berdasar.”

“Ha!! Buat apa kamu khawatir dengan orang sepertiku?!”

Sepintas, ekspresi Duclari berubah cepat, tetapi Verbrugge tak bisa menafsirkannya. Letnan itu sudah telanjur berdiri. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gelas berisi air, sebelum akhirnya dia kembalikan gelas itu ke nakas. Dia berdiri memunggungi Verbrugge, tertunduk sebentar, dan bahunya bergerak mengikuti hela napas.

Verbrugge punya firasat buruk. Dia takut Duclari meledak seperti sebelumnya, dan bereaksi lebih parah. Jarinya mengepal keras, bersiap kalau-kalau ada serangan mendadak.

Akan tetapi, Duclari menjawab lirih, sembari melihat langit-langit.

“Kamu salah,” katanya. “Kamu tahu, kamu lebih dari itu, Verbrugge. Kamu bukan bajingan seperti Slijmering, apalagi Gubernur Jenderal.”

Verbrugge semakin heran, “Kamu ini tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak mau menjadi martir seperti Slotering. Aku tidak berani seperti Havelaar. Aku tidak idealis sepertimu, jadi bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan kalau aku lebih dari itu? Kenapa menurutmu aku lebih dari mereka?”

Perkataan Verbrugge itu membuat dahi Duclari mengernyit. Dia sempat menoleh ke belakang buat bicara, tetapi dia tahan. Habisnya, dia tahu apa pun yang dia katakan pasti sia-sia. Alih-alih menjawab sesuatu, dia cuma mendecak. Tangannya bersilang di dada.

Dia tidak terima dengan tuduhan Verbrugge tadi, _tidak masuk akal._ Namun, dia pun tidak paham bagaimana meyakinkan Verbrugge dengan kata-kata. Lebih banyak yang dia sebutkan, pasti, lebih panjang lagi penyesalan Verbrugge yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, tidak mudah bagi dia buat menyuruh Verbrugge melupakan apa yang telah berlalu dan fokus memperbaiki hari yang baru —semisal dia ada di posisi Verbrugge, dia bakal lebih marah kalau ada yang berani mencoba menghiburnya dengan cara seperti itu.

“Aku menunggu, Duclari,” gumam Verbrugge, seperti menantang. “Kamu bersikap seakan aku sebaik mereka, padahal sudah jelas kalau orang sepertiku ini tidak pantas untuk dipertahankan di sini.”

Duclari memejamkan mata dalam-dalam, kembali menghela napas.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia beranjak. Dia sempat mengejutkan Verbrugge dengan ekspresinya yang dingin. Langkahnya berhenti di dekat Verbrugge, dan dia pun duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Verbrugge menunggunya bicara.

Alih-alih menjawab sesuatu, Duclari hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat. Cara dia memandang berubah menjadi lebih lembut, tetapi yakin. Perlahan, dia raih kedua tangan Verbrugge yang terkepal. Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan Verbrugge berulang, lambat-lambat.

Terkejut, bahu Verbrugge sampai terhentak kecil. Matanya melirik heran tangan Duclari yang menggenggam. Bibirnya bergerak mau bicara, tetapi Duclari sudah lebih dahulu mendekat dan berbisik.

“ _Kamu sudah tahu … kamu sudah tahu kenapa kamu berharga bagiku.”_

Berikutnya, Duclari memberikan kecupan lembut di tangan dalam genggamannya, tanpa sekalipun memutus kontak mata.

Verbrugge menelan ludah. Tidak percaya. Kata-kata Duclari tadi terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, dan sungguh, _dia tidak percaya._ Beberapa kali dia melirik tangannya sendiri, lalu kembali ke Duclari. 

Usai mencium tangan, Duclari malah tampak jauh lebih rileks. Dia tersenyum samar, berkedip lambat. Rona tipis muncul pada pipinya. Dia ikuti Verbrugge yang melirik tangan mereka, kemudian balik menatapnya lagi, dan menggenggam lebih erat. Sayang sekali, Verbrugge tak bisa mendengar dentuman keras di dadanya, juga perasaan meledak dalam perutnya —karena akhirnya, dia mampu berterus terang soal perasaan itu.

Usai hening yang agak lama, alis Verbrugge menurun sedikit. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak antara sedih atau bahagia.

“ _Tidak mungkin,”_ bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar, “ _tidak mungkin.”_

Hati Duclari mencelus.

Senyumnya hilang perlahan. Dia paham maksud reaksi Verbrugge itu, atau setidaknya, _dia merasa dia paham._

Sakit betul rasanya.

Pelan-pelan, Duclari melepaskan tangannya yang kaku dari Verbrugge. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan ini hasilnya, sehingga walau berat hati, dia jauhkan pandangnya dari Verbrugge—

—yang mendekatinya cepat sekali, menarik lehernya dengan jari, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam cium yang hangat.

Keduanya mengakhiri ciuman itu nyaris bersamaan. Jari Verbrugge masih di leher Duclari. Sementara kedua tangan Duclari ada di bahunya. Sembari menjauh pelan-pelan, dua pasang mata membuka, saling bertatapan.

Verbrugge terisak sambil tertawa pelan.

“Ini ... sangat tidak mungkin,” gumamnya sambil menggeleng. “Maksudku, kamu, Duclari, … ”

“Iya, tahu, Verbrugge, …”

Duclari ikut terkekeh. Dari bahu Verbrugge, dia berpindah memegang sisi wajahnya. Dia dekatkan kembali wajahnya kepada Verbrugge sampai dahi mereka berlekatan.

Senyuman Verbrugge waktu itu adalah senyum paling lega yang pernah Duclari lihat, terutama sesudah jarinya menghapus air mata yang melewatinya.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Max Havelaar tersenyum kala membaca sebuah amplop surat.

“Dari siapa itu, Max?” tanya Tine yang menghampirinya, dan disambut senyum yang lebih lebar lagi dari Max.

“Dari rekan lama, Tine! Kamu tentunya ingat kontrolir baik hati yang membantuku di Lebak dulu, bukan? Kita pernah mengundang mereka makan, dia —Kontrolir Verbrugge— bersama Letnan Duclari.” 

Tine mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Hmm, kamu menyebut semua yang mendukungmu sebagai rekan lama, tetapi aku ingat, kita memang pernah makan malam dengan dua rekanmu itu.”

“Ah, kamu pasti ingat, waktu itu kamu bersin.”

“Aku tidak ingat sama sekali.”

Max memilin kumisnya. Dia mengangguk kepada Tine, yang lalu mendekat buat ikut membaca surat dari Verbrugge. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum Max meringkas paragraf pertama surat itu.

“Kamu lihat itu, Tine? Dia masih menjabat sebagai pengganti asisten residen. Berarti belum ada seseorang yang duduk di kursiku, ‘kan?”

Tine memicingkan mata, “Wajar saja, mana ada yang mau ditugaskan di daerah sana … seperti yang aku katakan dulu. Masih banyak daerah yang lebih subur dan kaya. Apalagi kondisi politik di sana seperti itu.”

“Ah, menurutku tidak seburuk itu, setidaknya makanan di sana enak. Lagipula, aku yakin Verbrugge senang-senang saja ditempatkan pada posisi itu. Dia memang pasti mendapatkan lebih banyak pekerjaan, tapi di sisi lain, penghasilannya pun bertambah, bukan. Dengan begitu, adik-adiknya di Batavia bakal hidup lebih enak.“

Tine mengangguk setuju, tetapi alisnya menukik karena ragu.

“Apakah kamu pernah menyarankan ke dia buat pindah, Max?”

“Pernah. Kami sudah beberapa kali berkirim surat, dan aku jadi tahu soal situasi di Lebak karena dia yang menceritakan kepadaku. Kamu tahu, Tine? Masalah di sana jauh lebih parah sekarang. Berhubung aku tahu Verbrugge pasti muak dengan kebobrokan itu, aku coba sarankan kepada dia buat pindah, tetapi dia sepertinya tidak mau … ”

Max lanjut membaca. Wajahnya jadi serius. Tine sampai melirik kepadanya, sembari menaikkan alis.

“Pasti Verbrugge pernah mendapatkan tawaran buat pindah, ‘kan,” kata Tine sambil mengerjap-ngerjap.

“Ya, dia memang mendapatkannya,” Max mengiyakan. Dia kemudian menengok ke Tine penuh keheranan, “Tapi … di sini, dia bilang kalau dia menolak tawaran itu. Lihat ini, Tine! Yang baris ini!”

Tine menahan tawa melihat antusiasme suaminya.

“Iya, Max, iya. Aku lihat.”

“Dia bilang, dia masih mau memantau kelanjutan perkara di Lebak. Astaga, Tine! Sampai di sini, aku merasa sedang menyurati orang lain, kamu tahu?! Dia adalah orang paling setengah-setengah dari orang setengah-setengah yang pernah kutemui, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba … ?”

Mendadak, pertanyaan Max itu berhenti. Dahinya berkerut saat matanya sampai di baris terakhir surat. Dia mengulangi kalimat terakhir itu di dalam hati,

_Duclari titip salam buat Mev. Havelaar dan Maxje!_

“Max?”

(dan terdiam.)

“Max, apakah ada yang salah dengan suratnya?”

Karena Max bergeming, akhirnya Tine menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan. Barulah dia menaikkan alis, duduk lebih tegak, dan menoleh ke Tine.

“Ada apa, Max?” tanya Tine kembali.

Mata Max melirik ke suratnya. Dia melipat surat itu jadi dua, menutup tulisan di dalam. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” jawabnya, disusul kekeh pendek.

“Ah, aku sudah hapal bagaimana gerak-gerik kumismu, Max, jadi janganlah kamu merahasiakan apa-apa dariku.”

Max menggeleng-geleng yakin.

“Aku jujur, memang tidak ada apa-apa. Suratnya bagus ‘kan, Tine? Sungguh, aku jadi ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka suatu hari nanti.”

  
  



End file.
